


Virgo Birthdays

by XocoW



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XocoW/pseuds/XocoW
Summary: Drabbles made for VIRGO SHAKA, PEACOCK SHIVA AND LOTUS AGORA's Birthdays.September 16th: Agora will go and visit his family to India even if this makes him feel a bit sad. Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary, the next day Shiva will have a little surprise from two special Gold Saints and their friends.September 19th:  Virgo Shaka and Peacock Shiva decided to travel to India and be there with Lotus Agora. Now is the special day for their master and them, being noisy in their way, will learn what peace and happiness means for Shaka, a loner who will as well learn something from them.





	1. LOTUS

_**.AGORA.** _

* * *

 

When the sun entered to the windows of the room, the Lotus Saint was still sleeping. Something totally weird on him; Agora was always awake at five in the morning to meditate and train, but this time was different. After all, he wasn’t in the Sanctuary. He stood up a bit after nine in the morning to then go out of the room, where he hit his head in the frame of the door. Not so hard to don’t keep going, but enough to make two kids laugh.

“What now?” Agora acted with a fake angry. “Are you laughing at me, Aadit?” he quickly held a little boy who didn’t stop laughing. “What about you, Isha?” now he hugged a girl that looked younger than the boy.

“Uncle, you hit your head again!” Aadit said smiling widely.

“Oh, well, when I lived here I wasn’t that tall. In my other home the doors are way taller than me.” he smiled to leave them in the floor. “Anyway, tell to grandpa I will go in few minutes. I need to take a shower.”

“Yes, uncle.” the girl smiled with those big brown eyes.

The kids run thru the hall to some stairs that went directly to an open garden in the middle of the house. Agora sighed and moved quickly to the bathroom to take said shower, especially with that weather he wanted one with cold water and maybe that would help to woke him up, even if the hit in his head was more than enough. After enough time to wash his hair and then dry it with a towel, Agora decided to fix it in a bun and go directly to the kitchen. Of course, the table was set but the family wasn’t around. He sighed and felt bad thinking that, again, took too much time in the shower. It wasn’t easy for him, after all it was very small in comparison with the one in the Sanctuary. But while he began to look for his favourite tea, he could hear someone entering.

“Good morning, father.” he smiled.

“Good morning, my son.” a man came close with the arms open. “Come here, let me give you a hug for today.”

Agora didn’t wait to receive such warm hug and even left up his own father. After so much time without being at home, the Lotus Saint was indeed happy to be with them in his birthday. He didn’t ask anything but that to his master for that special day. Agora thought was fair after celebrating his birthdays only in Greece and not even counting when he was training for his armour.

“Happy Birthday, my boy.”

“Thank you, father.”

“May the Gods bless you.”

The tall man decided to prepare the kettle while his father was looking for that special tea brew that Agora enjoyed so much. He then moved to look for something to eat. Agora didn’t want to eat too much because he knew that in the night he would have a big party with lots of food and all his family around. So for an instant he doubted to eat or wait, after all he knew how to spend days without anything but water. In the end he decided that a cup of tea would be enough.

Both men sat down in the table with some hot mugs on their hands. Agora smelled the tea and then smiled widely to give the first sip without even blowing the heat of it. He felt how his nose opened and how the tongue burned a bit but not enough to don’t let him enjoy.

“Beta, you should take some of that tea when you go back to Greece.”

“That’s a good idea, father. This time I should take more than three boxes with me. My sister really likes it as well, especially with honey.”

“Your sister?”

A woman voice could be heard from the door and Agora didn’t wait to stand up. He arrived there a week ago but didn’t have time to go and say hello to his biological sister who was married and lived in another city. She sent Aadit and Isha the day before so her father could take care of them and could enjoy uncle Agora, but now she was there.

The Lotus Saint opened his eyes widely and even his mouth wasn’t close seeing his older sister. She was indeed beautiful with long dark hair and those penetrating green eyes. She had some make up and was wearing some modern clothes but still with beautiful Indian patterns. And of course those high heels and jewellery were being noisy enough to make Agora remember his home in Greece.

“Agora!”

“Arshia!”

If the hug with his father was with love, this could be even more. Agora didn’t mind in hold his sister in the air to give a strong hug and a kiss in the cheek. He was just so happy to see her, they always had a strong bond and not even the distance could brook it. The Lotus Saint could remember all the letters she sent when he was training, and how hard she worked to use the money to can visit him in Shaka’s house there in India or the same Greece.

“My beautiful sister.”

“Oh, but I heard you was talking about another sister!” she said. “I will be jealous.”

“Arshia, Arshia! You know I love you both.” he smiled and then moved to the table, where his father was already pouring some hot water for his daughter. “But in this moment I must admit I’m happy to see you.”

The girl just thanked to her father and smell the tea.

“By the way, how is she?”

“Wasn’t a boy?” the father asked.

“Madhan is both, father.” Agora explained about Shiva, but when she presented herself decided to use his real name with Agora’s family. “But she... well, I think she is fine.”

“You should call her, brother. Or you did already?” Arshia added to stand up and look for some cookies.

“Why?” the father asked very curious.

Agora could remember that his father was always like that respect Shaka and Shiva. He was always asking over and over, he just wanted to know the life of his son and be sure was with good people.

“Her birthday is today as well. Madhan is one year younger but the same day. Such nice coincidence.”

“And why don’t you call?”

But Arshia and her father didn’t need an answer. Agora turned a bit sad and sighed before keep drinking the tea. He didn’t need to answer because in that moment two kids arrived yelling and running. Aadit and Isha were running directly to hug their mother, who just made them sit down with some cookies in hand and kissed them.

“I hope they didn’t bother you, father.”

“Don’t worry! I always have time for my two little crowns.”

“Uncle Agora hit his head in the morning again.” Isha laughed to then move and sit in Agora’s lap. “He said his home in Greece has taller doors.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Agora chuckled.

“Mom, uncle showed us a picture of his family there.” Aadit stood up to move around and then sit again in the same spot. “I saw master Shaka once when I was younger, didn’t I?”

The mother was impressed that he could remember the time the Saints visit them. She just nodded and moved the cup of hot tea to don’t have any accident. Those two kids were full of energy so didn’t even wait to finish their cookies when they were already moving around the table to sit close to their uncle.

“Mommy, uncle lives with a pretty girl.” Isha said with some cookie in her mouth. “She uses lots of jewellery and high heels like you.”

“I know, I know.” she smiled. “Hey kids, why don’t you go and play with grandpa’s dog?”

The kids didn’t wait to yell and run outside the kitchen. Agora knew how to hold kids around, how to entertain them and be kind, after all he always acted as a big brother with Shiva who was as noisy and full of energy as those kids. And lamentably those same thoughts where on his mind. He for a moment felt terrible and sad once again, this time the father didn’t wait a second to ask why.

“It is nothing.” Agora answered.

“Must be something, my son. Look at you.”

“It’s just... I don’t know if I should call Madhan.”

“You totally should.” Arshia answered almost interrupting him. “No more, you go and call your Greek family.”

Agora sighed. He didn’t have any option now that her sister was serious about it. He gave some last sips to the tea and even taste a cookie that Isha left in front of him. It was vanilla with coconut and was perfect with his tea. He thought he was free now, after some minutes they three were talking about their father work and how Arshia’s husband was in a business trip in the north of India. The Silver Saint smiled for himself but her sister stood up to help with the dishes and remembered him once again that Shiva may be waiting his call. Again, was his sister, he couldn’t say no to Arshia.

The young man walked to the living room that had a big door to see the garden. There were the kids playing with some dogs that belong to Agora’s father and with such happiness that the Silver Saint needed to chuckled while waiting in the line. For any reason, Shiva didn’t answer her cellphone so Agora now was worried and decided to talk his master.

“Hello?!”

Agora needed to remove the phone from his ear when Shaka began to yell.

“Hey, master, you don’t need to yell.” he said waiting that the Virgo Saint could heard.

“Oh, sorry. I wanted to be sure.” Shaka laughed a bit and Agora could imagined him with that serious look but a tiny smile. “I was almost calling you to wish you happy birthday, my son. So... Happy birthday!”

“Thank you so much, master.” the Silver Saint really felt something in his chest when the master called him ‘son’. Shaka always refer Shiva as his daughter but few times to Agora as his son, and not because he didn’t love him, but because when kids Shiva always demanded more ways to show Shaka’s love. “You know, it is weird to wake up in other place where I don’t need to train and feel hundreds of cosmos.”

“Talking about it, how is your little niece?”

“She is fine, I still need to talk with her mother but I honestly don’t want her to know about the cosmos and such. Not yet.”

“I understand, Agora.”

“But I didn’t call for that, master. I wanted to know if my sister is ok, I tried to call her but she doesn’t answer.”

“Oh, Agora. You know Shiva. She is still angry at you and told me she will not answer you.”

He couldn’t hide it, Agora felt hurt and in the same way he felt bad for what he was doing. He sighed and turned to see the kids playing. The girl was holding one of the dogs to play with him while the boy was running to try to catch the other one; he remembered then those days in training with Shiva and how they lived more things together than Agora and his own blood sister. But still, he loved both as their family.

“Well, master... could you tell Shiva that I love her and I wish her a happy birthday?”

“Yeah, when she comes back. After eating breakfast together, Shiva went with Shaina to see a movie and maybe later will visit Saori and then... I told her she can do anything she wants.” Shaka didn’t want or needed to know about the schedule of Shiva in the Sanctuary.

“Fine... I will try to call her later.”

“Hey, Agora, try to enjoy your family. Don’t mind about us, and give Shiva some time, she can be childish.”

“Yes, master. Thank you.” he chuckled. “Sorry to leave you with such responsibility.”

“It is always fun to take care of her.” Shaka answered with a little touch of sarcasm but honesty as well. “Enjoy your day, son.”

“Thanks.”

-

It wasn’t easy, but thanks to his teachings and ideals, plus such nice ambience around, Agora enjoyed the day with his nephew and niece, with his father and sister, and later with the people who was arriving to his party. He didn’t remember all the family members but lots of them could remember him and how needed to go to study to Greece, at least that was the lie his parents told to everyone else. After receiving them and before beginning the party, Agora decided to take some time for his own and move to the pray room. He wasn’t used to the Gods of his family, he knew about them and even respect them to almost make everyone believe he was into that religion, but this time he didn’t want to pray to any God.

“Mother.” he smiled seeing a picture of a beautiful woman and slowly removed the blue necklace he always was wearing.

Being young, some days after he won the armour, Agora’s mother died and he even escape from his training and duties to go at the funeral. He could remember the flowers, the fire and the water. Everything was in his memory but as well all those beautiful moments at her side. Even remembered the last birthday he had with his family before Shaka found him. She was so excited because baked a small cake only for him and Agora ate it all without doubt, then the family went to the park and the beautiful trip to the house of Agora’s grandmother. Yes, he could remember all with a smile on his lips and some tears in his eyes.

He then prayed for not only his happiness and health but as well for Shiva’s, the only person who never left his side after the destiny removed the life of his mother. Agora even cleaned more of his tears remembering how his saint sister cried with him all day as it was her pain as well. He could even remember that one day Shiva cried more than him.

“I know you would love to meet her.” Agora said to the air, but as if he was talking with his mother. “She still remember all the clothes you sent when we thought she was a girl, well she has always been a girl. Anyway, I hope you are proud of me, mother.” Agora said to once again wear that necklace that was a memory from her. “I try to always be good with everyone as you taught me, I always try to be fair and don’t hate anyone. Thanks for teaching me all that.” he stood up and placed both hand in front of himself. “Thanks for gave me life, mother.”

The silver Saint did a small reverence to the picture and, after clean his tears, moved outside the room... hitting his head again.

-

The music was loud, the food was delicious and the party was great. Agora played with the kids around, being careful to don’t awake Isha’s cosmos by accident, then he and his sister and some cousins danced without stop big part of the time as they were waiting for a big cake. Indeed, it was a party that Agora never had before and was so happy to feel as a normal human being. Those little details always put happiness in his heart and a big smile on his face, thanks to this he could feel so well that some animals began to appear around the house.

“Hey, hey, bhaee.” Arshia came close smiling seeing his brother was dancing in circles and needed to stop hearing his sister. “I think your... ah, how do you call it once again? That thing you use as soul.”

“Cosmos, yes, what about it?”

“I think it is too strong. It is late and some birds are coming around.”

“Oh!” Agora saw around to indeed see that even his father’s dogs were following him. “It always happens when I’m too happy.” he laughed. “It is funny, normally master Shaka always have animals around when meditates.”

“Does Madhan does the same?”

“Oh, Shiva...”

“Shiva?”

“I mean, Madhan.” Agora calmed a bit and then saw around as if he was looking for something. “Hey, Arshia, I need to go to my room for a minute. I will be right back!”

The Silver Saint ran with the phone in his hand to the room, this time being careful with the frame. He closed the door and took a deep breath to begin to dial those numbers. He tried once again to call Shiva, thinking that for sure she will not answer.

“Agora!”

He was a bit surprised to hear Shiva’s voice. It wasn’t happy or sad, but was a bit loud.

“Shiva? Oh, I’m glad you answered.”

“Yes... I’m... why... how are you?”

“I’m fine, Shiva. I was in the party with my family but I decided to call you.”

“Good.”

Agora smiled but he could hear nothing but Shiva’s music in the background. She was in silence, maybe she was with someone else.

“Sister, sorry if I interrupted something. Maybe you are whit your friends... or some boyfriend.”

“No, I’m... I’m alone now.” Shiva chuckled. “Saori and I already went out but I... I wanted to come back home. Right now I was painting some mandalas for master Shaka’s birthday.”

The Lotus Saint smiled and waited some seconds.

“Happy Birthday, bahan.”

“Happy... Birthday, bhaee.”

But even if he wasn’t sure to keep going, he really wanted to talk with Shiva. Plus, he could hear something weird in her voice.

“Sister, you can’t imagine how much I miss you.” he said in the end. “I feel strange waking up and being alone in the room and I must admit I miss to hear your steps around the house.” but then he realized something. “Shiva? Are you ok? Shiva?”

“Agora! I miss you too!” she was crying without stop. Not sobbing, but indeed crying. “I miss you, Agora. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Agora asked to himself more than for her. “What you mean?”

Shiva was still crying and holding his breath but tried to keep talking.

“Master Shaka... he told me not to... not to tell you. I’m sorry, I’m a bad person.” she said with sobs here and there. “I’m very egoist.”

“What happens, sister? Try to calm down...”

“Agora, I want you here. It is our birthday.”

“I know, sister.” Agora was talking soft and calm do try to make Shiva feel rest at least. “But right now I’m with my family and... hey! you know, Arshia’s kids said you are a pretty lady and all my family sends you greetings.”

“Agora!” Shiva couldn’t stop crying. “Agora, why you left me alone? I’m so mad at you!”

“But sister...”

“I know, master Shaka told me I shouldn’t be egoist but... but is not fair...” she took a deep breath and tried to calm down even if the tears could stop, after some more words they would go out again. “You are with your family... and my only family is you and dad Shaka.” she said to cry again. “You are my family, Agora. I feel so weird and empty in a birthday without you.”

Agora sighed and felt a bit of sadness in his chest. He could remember how angry was Shiva when he asked to be with his family and how she didn’t even say goodbye as always did. Of course, Shaka didn’t tell him that Shiva cried regretting this all the trip back from the airport to the Sanctuary. But how not be like that? All her saint life Shiva only had them, she was used to their presence and Agora was indeed lucky to still have a family.

“Sister?” Agora tried to keep his calm, he knew that Shiva’s peace could be reach easily if he was like that. “You are my family too, Shiva. And I love you so much, you can’t imagine how much.” he chuckled. “Didn’t you have a nice time with Shaina and Saori?”

“Yes, I did.” she answered trying to calm her tears. “I had lot of fun...”

“Then I’m happy for you, sister. I had lot of fun as well.”

“But...”

“Hey, sister. What about this? We enjoy this birthday with our beloved ones, and when I arrive, we make a big party for master Shaka and us.”

“He doesn’t like parties.”

“Bah, I don’t care. I want a party with my Saint Family.” he could hear Shiva laughed a bit. “We can invite your friends, my friends, even master Shaka’s friends. Hey! we can invite your boyfriends!”

“What about your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?”

“Fler?”

Agora laughed a bit loud and could hear Shiva was already laughing as well and taking some more air.

“Yeah, even if is just my friend.” Agora sighed and smiled thinking in how Shiva would look with a smiley but still sobbing a bit. “So, we will do that, ok? I will go to my party and you can keep yours.”

“But my friends are busy...”

“What about master Shaka?”

“He will come back soon, I guess.”

“Perfect.” Agora stood up from the bed. “Look, take a bowl of popcorns, lot of soft drinks, candies and more. Then tell him to have a marathon with your favourite movies.”

“Do you think he may want that?”

“He can’t say no to the princess of the temple.”

The Peacock Saint laughed and Agora could hear how the music in the background was fading as she was moving to another room. Agora did the same, now letting Shiva hear the music of his party.

“Are you ok now, sister?”

“Yes, Agora.” she answered. “Took a lot of pictures, and say hello to your family.” Agora was almost talking but Shiva interrupted. “And thanks for all. You are such a nice person, I’m lucky to have you with me.”

“I can say the same, sister. The best people born today, right?” Shiva laughed and did a sound that Agora could know she was totally better than some minutes. “I love you, sister.”

“I love you, brother.”

They had some seconds like that, with the silence of their call till Shiva decided to hang up. Agora smiled holding the phone close and then turned to see the garden in the middle. Everyone was dancing and eating, talking and making jokes, everyone was a big family. But Agora was now thinking in how his small Saint family would be now, Shaka and Shiva in front of the laptop seeing movies and enjoying lot of food. For sure Shaka wouldn’t mind his strict diet to enjoy some salty chips he enjoyed in secret.

“Hey, Agora.” his sister interrupted. “Come to the party, we are waiting you!”

“Yes, Arshia.” he once again showed that burst of happiness and ran to hold her. “Let’s go, I want to dance more!”

As the music kept playing and Agora and his sister were dancing till their feet couldn’t more, in other country Shiva and Shaka were getting ready to see some movies together. But in both places lot of animals were coming close to feel such happy and calm cosmos.


	2. PEACOCK

**_.SHIVA._ **

* * *

 

Some of his favourite things to do in the Sanctuary was to do absolute nothing. Clearly it was something hard to do; being the student of Virgo Shaka and a Silver Saint, Peacock Shiva was always around doing things for either his master or her friend Saori, the one everyone called and trait like a Goddess. So this time she could enjoy a cold and delicious mango popsicle, perfect for a warm weather like that day. Shiva was lying in the floor seeing the old painting from the entrance of the Virgo Temple. Well, at least the ones that survived after the attacks from Phoenix Ikki and one more in the Hades War. The Silver Saint knew that those Buddhist paintings were over some old Greek ones and he could remember when almost all the Sanctuary was in shock when Shaka decided to remove them. She didn’t mind, she preferred to see those mandalas, lotus flowers, some cute peacocks and other symbols here and there than the paintings that uncle Mu had in the same place in his temple. It was one of the things she liked to do; spend hours there and see new details or thinking how to make a better mandala. She was in those thought without worrying if someone could pass and see her in such way. After all Shiva was wearing an orange 1/4 sleeve shirt and a black skirt, she didn’t mind if someone going outside the temple could see her purple underwear.

But then she heard some steps coming from the stairs. She was in the back of a column, to cover his body from the sun, so those two Gold Saints or anyone who was passing by from the stairs couldn’t see her till be really close. The Peacock Saints began to feel the cosmos so she didn’t mind at all to turn and say hello, instead she waited patiently to see two tall men almost over her.

“Here you are.” the Cancer Saint smiled to then look around and don’t wait to almost fall over her. Only his hands stopped the fall. “We were looking for you.”

Shiva just smiled when the Capricorn Saint pushed his friend with the feet. He, instead of attacking her personal space, decided to sit in the floor and then lie at her side.

“Happy Birthday, cariño.”

“Tha- no... gracias.” Shiva smiled to then give him a kiss.

“What?” Deathmask realized his mistake once again. Since the morning when those two came back from the mission, Shura told him over and over about the day before. “Oh... Happy Birthday, ragazza.”

“You forgot it, right?” Shiva asked to turn and see him. “I bet you was busy yesterday, Shura did sent me a message even with cosmos.”

Once again Deathmask didn’t mind her space and hugged and kissed her.

“I’m sorry, really. But hey... we bought you gifts.” and then he really forgot some rules and his hand moved inside the skirt. “And maybe later we can give you a last nice gift.”

“No.” Shiva pushed his hand to then sit down. “I’m not in the mood.”

Both Golden Saints decided to sit as well and see her eating that popsicle. She was really enjoying it so wasn’t paying attention to the guys; how Shura was seeing her in a soft way almost as if he was looking something in her face while Deathmask was seeing her very directly and showing a weird smirk that anyone could see as a menace. Then both of them, without planning, kissed her cheeks in the same time. Shiva just smiled and blushed, she really liked that relationship with them. Shura and Deathmask stood up and help her as well to stand up.

“Are you busy?” Deathmask asked.

“No, not really.”

“Well, then you come with us.” Shura smiled. “Your birthday was yesterday and we weren’t in the party.”

“I didn’t do a party, remember Agora is in India. I don’t have so many friends to do a big party and you were in a mission, anyway...” she explained as they began to talk and Deathmask took the popsicle to suck a bit of it. “Dad would be asking too much questions in why I invited two golden saints.”

“I respect master Shaka indeed, we couldn’t do that.”

“I don’t.” the cancer Saint said. “I mean yeah, but let’s say our relationship isn’t so nice. The only thing I like about him is that he buys you those nice skirts.”

The Peacock Saint laughed a bit to keep with his popsicle, this time Shura was the one who take a bit of it. And he could see that Shiva was barefoot walking around the house. He wanted to ask but Shiva just explained that didn’t know what to use and to solve the problem she didn’t use anything at all. It was easy like that in her mind. That’s why Deathmask didn’t mind in place her over the back. Plus, he was a bit guilty for forger the last day.

Anyone could see Shiva wasn’t that heavy, but after passing four temples to the Capricorn one, the gravity was doing its job over Deathmask back.

“Hey, Shiva!” Deathmask sighed seeing another man coming close.

“Hello, Aiolos, cutie pie.”

The Cancer Saint for a minute thought that he would help Shiva to go down his back, but it was totally the contrary. Even Shura giggled a bit as he moved inside the temple while those two were saying hello.

“Happy Birthday, by the way. Sorry for not passing by yesterday, I was a bit busy with my brother and Shion.”

“Don’t worry, I received your flowers... but...”

“You gave her flowers? You are indeed stupid or naive.”

Another voice could be heard, this time Deathmask knew his pain wasn’t going at all.

“Aphrodite, don’t call Aiolos like that.” Shura yelled from inside of the rooms.

“Why not?!” he yelled as well. “All in this room knows Shiva is allergic to the flowers.”

“I always forgot, sorry.” Aiolos said a bit ashamed.

“Don’t worry. Saori gave me an idea, maybe I can dry them and put them over two glasses.” Shiva smiled. “I can make a mandala with it! A beautiful cute mandala like you, Aiolos.”

“Oh...” Deathmask couldn’t more as he moaned and bow a bit more.

“Ready!” Shura yelled so Aphrodite asked them to come to one of the rooms of the temple.

The Cancer Saint turned a bit and saw how Shiva didn’t have any plan in jump from his back, but she just giggled and passed the cold stick from the in-existent popsicle over Deathmask’s neck.

“You are so strong, handsome.” she said to then hug and kiss his neck and cheek. “Can you hold my body a bit longer?”

Of course, thanks to this, Deathmask was straight again and began to walk with a smile like if that instant Shiva wasn’t heavy at all.

-

The room was totally decorated with balloons, confetti and the music was playing in the background. Shiva didn’t wait to jump from the back of the Golden Saint to see around. Aphrodite could see she was barefoot and saw her as a crazy person, and how not to, after all Shiva was almost dancing as she was discovering a little table full of fruit, cupcakes, some Indian desserts, as well soft drinks, milk, ice tea and some alcohol drinks.

“Do you like?” Aphrodite came close. “By the way, happy birthday, girl.”

“Thank you!” she said to turn and open her arms but then herself stopped the Pisces Saint. “Did you wash yourself? Last time I hugged you, I was all itchy.”

“Of course I did!” he looked a bit bother. “Deathmask and Shura told me all day don’t come close to my flowers because you.”

Shiva then smiled to hug him and stay there in his shoulder. The Pisces Saint was getting used to the signs of affection Shiva could show over him, but as well felt a bit awkward when Shiva began to pass her hands over his hair and moaned. Even the other two from the trio saw each other to try to understand what was happening.

“You smell so good; I like your hair.”

“Shiva? This is getting very weird.” Aphrodite said as he tried to move but Shiva was still hugging. He then sighed as he gets Shiva was just kidding... kind of. “I will share my shampoo with you, but please...”

The Silver Saint moved from there to show her happy face, take a cupcake and then offer it to Aphrodite. That one had a rose made on fondant over all the frost so Aphrodite smiled and received it without problem.

“Oh, there is one with a little shoe on it, and look! that one is so cute!” she said to hold another of the cupcakes. “It has crown! Where did you bought them, guys?”

“We didn’t buy them.” Shura said as he was taking some glasses to give wine to the Pisces Saint and himself.

Then Aiolos came close and he didn’t look ashamed but instead very happy and excited. He smiled once again, a very big and warm smile that everyone knew from him and remind them how friendly he was with everyone.

“I baked them.” he said in a soft way. “Aldebaran told me how and then... I decorated them.” the Sagittarius Saint was acting so proud so quickly held some of them. “Look, I did this one with a tiny crab for Deathmask.”

“Excuse me.” he quickly came close to hold Shiva’s hips and the cupcake with the other hand. “Delicious.”

He gave a kiss to Shiva and moved to pour some milk in a glass. Shura came close as well to see the cupcake Aiolos was showing off had some horns on it as if it was a goat. The Peacock Saint was looking with a lot of attention to Aiolos who was excited to show his food.

“All the others have different things, the one with the crown is for you, Shiva. I even did one for myself, you can see it was a wing and an arrow. Maybe it doesn’t look like an arrow but looks good. Oh, I think I did some with flowers on it but I just forgot you don’t like them.”

“I like them.” Shiva couldn’t remove his eyes from Aiolos.

“Oh good, good, that’s better.” but then he, and the others, could heard something. “Shiva?” She was hiding her eyes under her arm but couldn’t hide some sobs. “Did I say something bad?” Aiolos quickly hold her shoulders as she answered no moving his head.

“Cariño, is everything ok?” Shura came close to see and as well being followed by Deathmask.

Shiva didn’t do anything to calm, but wasn’t crying more. The guys saw each other and couldn’t understand what to do or why she was like that, not till Aphrodite gave his glass of wine to Aiolos and moved to hug Shiva.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. It is your birthday. Well, it was yesterday but still.”

“It is just... Aiolos was so excited, he acted a bit like Agora.” Shiva showed her face so Shura could clean her tears. “Sorry, guys, I was a bit sad yesterday.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Aiolos came close to give her the cupcake with a crown.

Shiva chuckled and held it to explain it wasn’t his fault at all but Deathmask, with the mouth full of the cupcake, was seeing him in a very serious way.

“Yoou maid the daydy clay.”

“What?” Shura asked.

Deathmask turned with the same serious face to see him, so now Aphrodite and Shiva could see his cheeks full of food. They laughed a bit, even Aiolos, but the Cancer Saint was still serious.

“Ade yoou delt?” he then swallowed some of the food and drank the milk to leave himself a white moustache. “She made cry to our lady.”

“Oh, well, you should begin to talk as a civilized human being, you know?” Shura said to then almost bit his cupcake, but his friend was fast enough to make the frost hit his nose. “Hey!”

By then, Aphrodite and Shiva gave a step backward when Shura took another cupcake to make it smash on Deathmask’s face. He removed the frost from his cheek and throw it to Shura. In less than a minute, those two were trying too full the other one with the frost. Of course, Aiolos took quickly all the cupcakes so not all of the finished in a mess over the Gold Saints faces.

“Stop, you savage.” Aphrodite said pushing them a bit.

At that moment, Shiva was laughing a lot. She even didn’t wait to then run to be in the middle of those two and stop them both with a kiss.

“You are so weird.” Aiolos said softly.

“Oh, and you don’t know all the details.” the Pisces saint smiled to hold his glass of wine. “Anyway, now you two should go and clean your faces before begin with the movie.

“Movie?” Shiva asked cleaning her last tears. “Which movie?”

“Any you want, darling.” Deathmask hold her close.

“Maybe then I should bring the ice cream?” Shura did the same so for an instant Shiva had both hands on his hips.

“Yes! I hope is...”

“Strawberry with vanilla.” Aiolos smiled to take his cupcake and move to the sofa. “Let’s begin, which movie will be?”

“Any movie I want?” Shiva chuckled seeing Aphrodite, who was already suffering thinking why she was doing that. “I will make you see a Bollywood movie from the beginning to the end.”

“Thanks Athena here is enough food...”

-

After some hours passed, the five of them were over the big sofa, exactly to let them have enough space to enjoy without problems. Shiva was exactly in the middle eating a big bowl of ice cream and a cupcake that were over her lap while a glass of milk was in a table in front of them; at her side was Shura and Deathmask, who was almost falling sleep if it wasn’t because Aphrodite was at his side and was too excited with the movie to push and even pinch him, he was almost as excited as Aiolos who was in the other side.

“That’s such a sad love story.” The Sagittarius saint said as the movie was almost in the end.

“Are you crying?” The Italian asked to the Pisces Saint who took a tissue from his clothes.

“Now I understand why Shiva wanted me to see this move... what’s the name again?”

“Devdas.” Shura answered to then receive some ice cream from Shiva. “I had already see it like two or three times.”

“Had you?” Deathmask asked.

“You always fall asleep when Shiva wants to see it.”

“He always falls asleep when Shiva wants.” Aphrodite was still crying but giggling saying that just to bother his friend.

“Wait what?” he asked. “What do you mean?”

“It was so easy to make a deal with the two girls.” Shiva said to then sit straight. “Well, no, it wasn’t. I always forget people thinks we are crazy.” she then smiled when the movie finished. “So where are my gifts?”

Aiolos and Aphrodite were trying to calm down after the movie while Deathmask finished a glass of wine. Shura, who was now immune from Bollywood movies and such a gentleman, just hugged her to kiss her cheek.

“Close your eyes and wait a bit. Aiolos, where did you left the gifts?”

Shiva then did what he told and wait some minutes. She could hear they were moving from here and there to then finish again in the same spot over the sofa. She didn’t open the eyes yet when Deathmask and Shura kissed her again and then asked her to open the.

“Happy birthday!” the four of them said with a gift each one in his hand.

He couldn’t hide it, Shiva was with big eyes and feeling so happy right now. Of course, she would totally love to be with his brother and father all together in a party but, as Agora said, they could enjoy with their beloved ones to then have a big party with master Shaka. She remembered in that instant, especially because never in her life could imagine being with four golden Saints in a little party as this one.

“I want to open them!” Shiva then turned to see the one of Aiolos. “I can’t open that one, right?”

“No...” Aiolos laughed but give it to her anyway. It was a big balloon with a lot of confetti and a small and cute bird plushie inside. Shiva moved it to see it closer, it was green and blue. “I saw it and reminds me a peacock, that’s why. You need to wait till the balloon has no more air.”

Shiva thanked like a little kid to then receive a gift from Aphrodite. She opened her eyes seeing the box with make up.

“But, I can’t use so much of these. My skin is sensible.”

“Don’t worry, those are natural and doesn’t hurt you at all.” Aphrodite smiled pointing her lips. “It is the brand I use. Those are expensive and hard to get here so please take care of them.”

The girl promised to be careful and was totally excited thinking she wanted to use them right away, especially because the Pisces Saint had a good eye on those things and already choose some pretty colours for her lips. Then Deathmask almost pushed Shura to give the gift, but Shura was closer and didn’t care in give a kick.

Shiva laughed and opened the box just to find a perfect gift for that moment.

“Shoes...” she smiled to pull them out. They didn’t have a big heel but was a silver one that give lot of light to the black. “Oh! I think they match my skirt.”

The Capricorn Saints hold them to help but even he was a bit in shock seeing Shiva cleaning his feet with the sofa. He sighed and didn’t mind to place the shoes and see they fit perfectly.

“How did you know?” Aiolos asked being close to see the shoes.

“She always left shoes in my temple.”

“Hey, hey, it is my turn now!” Deathmask now pushed Shura and placed the box that was inside a bag on Shiva’s lap.

She smiled to open it, to then yell and almost throw it to his face.

“How disgusting!” she said shivering.

“Really? You can’t be nice to your own girlfriend?!” Aphrodite then saw that Deathmask was in the same impressed face.

He moved quickly to hold the bag and see what was inside.

“What are you doing there, friend?” he pulled out a box from the bag and then... a little kitty.

“I hate cats, they are disgusting!” Shiva said holding her legs. “Wait... isn’t it yours, Shura?”

“No, it is a cat that had being around.”

The Peacock Saints smiled holding the box and seeing how Deathmask began to play with it. She hated those animals, for sure, but then her mind had a nice idea.

“Hunny, could you take care of him?”

“Why? I have enough with Cancer and Nosferatu.” Deathmask asked to then give the cat to Aiolos.

“And you?” she asked once again seeing the Sagittarius Saint.

“Why do you want him? Are you going to kill him?” Aiolos held the kitty a bit worried.

“Of course not. He will be saved. Just take care of him and I will come for that disgusting thing later. Anyway, I want my last gift!” she quickly removed the wrap while Deathmask was placing his elbows over her lap. She lifted a bit the cover to then close it again and blush. “I can’t show my gift...”

“Yes you can, at least the little ones.”

“Well yes.”

“What it is?” Aphrodite came close to try to see when she opened the cover, but couldn’t see anything. “Hey, that’s not fair.”

“Why not?” Shura and Aiolos asked almost in the same time.

“Shura, you will see it later.” Shiva kept the blush and rolled her eyes. “Maybe tomorrow at night.”

“Oh...” this time Shura and Aphrodite said it in the same time.

“It is a pyjama?” Aiolos asked still playing with the kitty.

“Yes, with lot of holes.” The Pisces Saint laughed seeing that Aiolos kept an innocent look.

But Shiva showed then some nice earrings that were black skulls and a bracelet with another silver skull that had the mouth open and a pretty jewel inside. She smiled and used them to then stand up.

“They fit your shoes as well.” Aiolos smiled. “Did you both bought it together?”

“No, stronzo di merda.”

“Coño, no... estúpido, Deathmask.”

“I understand all that.” Shiva smiled. “Don’t worry guys, it was just amazing. Now I can wear all this, use Aphrodite’s make up and... hug Aiolos’s plushie when I feel alone.”

“Or use my gift when you feel alone with us.” Deathmask smiled to come close and hug her.

In that moment, Shura didn’t want to be behind and hugged her as well.

“You are such corny people.”

Aphrodite laughed to hug them, mostly just to bit Deathmask or pinch him, because he even yelled in pain. With such signs of affect, Aiolos couldn’t say no and jump to do the same.

The Peacock Saint smiled and for a minute she understood what her brother said. Even if she wasn’t with them, Shiva could still feel happy around other who loved her in a way or another. She spent time with Shaina and Saori, now she was with those two lovers and the other two friends that now didn’t mind in see Shiva as part of their friends as well. Indeed, it was very nice to feel that.

“Aiolos? The cat is touching me!”  
“Sorry!”

 

 

Well, not that...


	3. VIRGO

_**.SHAKA.** _

* * *

 

The house was clean, mostly because the servants that were always around living close and there, and he had some more minutes to rest before the arriving of his master and sister. Lotus Agora was lying on one of the benches outside the porch, the one that was an entrance and as well a place to train. He could remember all those hours fighting and running around the house, as well spend day under the rain meditating.

It was just his second night there; after spending his birthday with his biological family, the other family decided to go to India for the last birthday. Agora took a bus to arrive there, in the big Shaka’s property he once used to train his students before earn their armours, so now was just waiting patiently to the Virgo and Peacock Saint.

His reading was interrupted in the moment he could heard the big doors from the street being open. Agora didn’t wait any longer to stand up and throw the book to the bench, he just waited there in the middle of the land seeing how two figures were coming close.

“Ah! Agora!” Shiva yelled in the moment she threw her suitcase to a servant. “Bhaee”

“Priy bahan” Agora quickly opened his arms seeing how Shiva was running.

She was wearing a normal blue t-shirt with some short jeans, so was comfortable enough to jump and hold Agora close in a strong hug, even her legs around her brother.

“I missed you so much, my dear brother.” Shiva said holding his face to kiss his cheeks.

“Me too, sister.” Agora smiled and held her close to then let her jump down again.

“Dad must be in the taxi, we decided to bring your gift from Athena.”

“You shouldn’t. I mean, I will go back.”

“Yes, but the gift can’t go back.”

The Lotus Saint couldn’t guess the reason, but decided to wait seeing how a servant was helping to Virgo Shaka with the suitcase. Because the Golden Saint had a box in his arms. Shiva was showing again that childish energy she had around when something excited her, so Agora couldn’t hide his smile seeing her so happy.

“Let me give it to him!”

“You need to wait.” Shaka said moving the box so Shiva couldn’t touch it. “Shiva, please, calm down, we will show him inside the house.”

“Dad! Let me have the box!”

“Peacock Saint!” in that moment Shiva stopped jumping and just cross her arms still seeing the box. “That’s better.” He then smiled to have his peaceful face once again.

And Agora tried not to laugh about this. He always found so funny the fact that his master would react like that, like a simple normal human being just because Shiva was, to be honest, a bit too annoying believing she could do anything she wanted.

“Master, I’m so happy to see you as well.” Agora opened his arms to give a hug. “And happy birthday!”

Shaka smiled but then realized something. There was once again Shiva with the arms open to receive the box so Shaka could hug to Agora. But he just moved to one of the servants and gave the box.

“Don’t give it to Shiva, even if she says will break your arms.”

Of course, the servant wasn’t so happy about it. Anyway, he moved while Shaka decided to give a hug to Agora because his birthday. He hated those days, even some of his friends wouldn’t know his birthday if it wasn’t because Mu and Shiva decided to tell to everyone gradually. But since he came back from life, he didn’t mind to receive hugs. Even so, that’s why he was there in India; nobody in this country knew him close enough to go and make a party.

“Thanks, my son.” He smiled to then hold Shiva’s shoulder with one arm. “Let’s go inside, I would like a cup of tea and maybe you can open your gift.”

“I need to do something first.” Shiva said with a smile. “But don’t show him the gift till I’m with you, please! I want to see his face.”

Shaka and Agora accepter to then see her run to the room that belonged to her. They were just expecting that no servant was there because sometimes she could be too mean with them. Both Saints moved to the kitchen to prepare some tea and Agora could notice the tiny box and how it moved a bit. But before he could ask something, Shiva arrived with another box in her hands.

“What’s that?” Shaka asked as he poured some tea for his daughter.

“Well, dad, do you really think your friends will forget your birthday?” she smiled to open the box and show lot of wrapped gifts inside. “But first, let’s open Agora’s one!”

Before she could move, Shaka moved faster. Agora didn’t know why Shiva couldn’t hold the box but later he would know.

“The last time you held it, it did something disgusting and we are in the kitchen.” Shaka said to came close to Agora and give the box. “Happy birthday, son. I hope you enjoyed it.”

The Lotus Saint smiled to open the box and find the reason why Shiva wasn’t allowed to touch it. Inside the white box, tiny and fluff, was a little cat.

Meow.

Agora smiled widely to take the kitty in his hand and, as always, the little feline began to purr feeling the warm cosmos of the big man.

“Shiva found it without home around the Sanctuary.” The Peacock Saint smiled sipping the cup of tea as she remembered where exactly. “You can keep it here, and only here.”

“Fine. I will think in a name for him.” Agora rose up to pour some water in a dish and give it to the kitty. “Now is your turn, Shiva.”

“My turn?”

The Lotus Saint leaved the kitty in the floor with the water and opened a cabinet to pull out a box. It was wrapped in a purple paper and a big green ribbon on it. Shiva didn’t wait to hold it and see it some seconds before give a hug to his brother.

While Shaka was observing the kitty that wanted to play with his hair, Shiva pulled out some beautiful pair of earrings, a pair of green socks. She was happy but couldn’t hide her excitement seeing the beautiful white dress.

“Oh! Thank you brother!”

“I’m glad you like them; the earrings are from my sister. She wishes you a happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” Shiva didn’t wait to use them and then take the other box. “Dad? It is your turn.”

“I’m happy they thought on me but…”

“Don’t begin with the fact you don’t like material things and all that.” The girl answered to take a box. “Do you want me to go and tell them you don’t want their gifts?”

The oldest just sighed before drink more of his tea. He didn’t know what to answer to Shiva, who was giving him some of the boxes. Shaka decided to open them, anyway his daughter was right and wouldn’t be so nice to tell them that.

The first one had the name of Saga and a pretty and formal message about how happy he was with their friendship and forgiveness. Shaka never thought too much about it since he always knew it wasn’t in control of Saga, all those terrible things were part of their story now. He opened just to find a beautiful Buddha statue.

“One more?” he asked to himself.

“Master.” Agora was a bit impressed for that answer.

“I’m sorry, my temple is full of them.”

“Oh, but we don’t have one here.” Shiva quickly stood up to hold it and place it in a corner in the kitchen. “Later I can fix it; it would look beautiful.” She moved then to be at side of Shaka. “Open that one, it is from Aiolos!”

Shaka didn’t wait to do it as well. The message was short but Shaka smiled seeing how Aiolos still remembered when they were kids and Shaka was always following him and Saga. After all, all the others were too young to understand him.

At the moment he opened he could find a handmade scarf with some yellow and blue patrons.

“I bet he did it himself.” Shiva said.

“But here is hot, only if I have a mission in a cold place I will use it.”

“Well, but still beautiful.” Agora smiled to hold it. “I even like it.”

“You can keep it then.”

“Oh no, you can step on Saga’s heart but not in Aiolos’, master.” The only girl said a bit angry. “You should use his scarf this winter. Yes, good idea.” She then put it again inside the box and took another two gifts. “This is from uncle Mu and this is from… well… I can’t read Japanese.”

“Let me see.”

But before Agora could hold the box, Shaka hold it close. Quickly enough to look normal but as well to make his students be curious.

“I will open it later, thanks.” Shaka held the one of Mu and found it wasn’t heavy as the other ones. He then opened it just to find a bracelet and a letter inside. “I see…”

Virgo Shaka smiled to see the blue and green bracelet and use it in that instant. The students saw each other while Shaka opened the envelop and began to read the letter:

_My dear brother Shaka:_

_I know you hate material things, useless gifts and even the only fact that someone will remind your birthday. But still, I decided to give you a useless material thing to remind your birthday. Maybe for you is just another day, full of annoyance, but for me is a happy day because I can see you had live another year and, with big honour, at my side as your brother and comrade. I will never fight in the same way without you but I can totally stop fighting and just be with you._

_This little gift was made by me and Kiki, he wishes you a happy birthday as well. Maybe isn’t blessed by any Buddha or Buddhist monk, I don’t think Athena would need to put her cosmos on it. But I can assure you, this bracelet has all my love and good energies to you, brother._

_I hope you enjoy your peaceful day. Remember I will receive you with a hug. Even Kiki._

_Your brother, Mu._

He didn’t do anything else but chuckle to then close the letter, to then realize Shiva was almost over him to can read it.

“What did the letter said? Why you write in Greek? I can’t read Greek that fast!”

“Hey, sister, sometimes you should let our master have some privacy.”

“I just know that they thought on you…” the Peacock Saint smiled seeing the bracelet. “And it is so beautiful, master.”

“If you want, you can use it any time.”

“Master, I think you are lacking some respect.” Agora said.

The Golden Saint turned to see him with the eyes opened. His student was serious, almost as if he was now the master in the table.

“Excuse me?”

“Listen, master, you are taking those things and just that.” Shiva said serious as well with that feminine tone of voice he always tried to do. “Those are gifts.”

“But I don’t see how they help. I have a lot of Buddha’s sculptures, I don’t need winter clothes because my training and this… well, it looks beautiful but I’m not like you, Shiva. I don’t really use accessories around.”

“What about the other gift?” Shiva took it once again to then, once again, Shaka held it. “Fine, but I bet you will say something about it as well when you open it.” She sighed and crossed her arms as he wanted to look as serious as Agora.

The Virgo Saint saw them, they were too serious indeed, something weird at least in Shiva.

“I don’t need them.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Agora explained again with that serious face. “Master, Saga took a lot of his time to come to India and found that statue. He even asked me help about it, to go to a real Buddhist temple and ask for the monks to do it just for you.”

“And I saw when Aiolos finished the scarf.” Shiva said with a smile and remembering how excited he was with the cupcakes. “You should see him, master! He is so happy and proud when finish something, he is almost as cute as my brother.” She nodded. “Aiolos put a lot of time on it. And I bet that Mu said the meaning of the bracelet in that letter.”

“See, master? Those aren’t just material useless things, those have meanings.”

“Yeah, you are not seeing more than this world.”

“You should be happy to have those friends, master.”

“You know what, dad?” Shiva smiled again. “We should invite them and make a party here.”

“Yes, a little one, with food and music.”

“No, wait.” Shaka tried to interrupted them.

“Maybe if we invite Ikki will come, he cooks very nice.”

“Yes, he is a friend too.” Agora nodded. “I think if we tell them now, they will come right away!”

“Yes! Excellent idea!”

“Kids! Shut up for a second!” Shaka levelled up a bit his voice, but was still calm as always. “Boys, I don’t want a party and I don’t want anyone here. I don’t want that; I just want calm. That’s why I came here to India, to my house. Do you understand?”

Both students were in silence and suddenly Shaka could feel and see a bit of heavy feelings in their eyes. Those pair of blue eyes saw each other to then see their master.

“Do you want us to go back to the Sanctuary, master?” Agora asked serious but controlling his feelings to don’t look hurt.

“What?”

“Well, I mean… you want peace and be alone.” Shiva said a bit serious but smiled anyway. “I know I’m too noisy; I’m always with my high heels and my music, and I know when I get excited I can yell and be annoying. If you want, I can go back.”

“Not just you.” Agora explained when the kitty decided to lay on his lap. “I’m always yelling in the morning saying hello to the flowers and to the sun, and when new animals arrive I play with them and talk with them.”

“Especially with the bunnies.” The girl added.

“Please don’t touch the bunnies, Shiva.” He turned to their master and smiled. “I can ask to some of the servants to go, they will understand and you don’t need a lot. We can go back to Greece as soon as you ask us.”

Virgo Shaka was as in shock. Big eyes and seeing his students as if something terrible happened. But then he relaxed and chuckled a bit. The students were now a bit confused.

“You are still my young kids, don’t you? Always following my instructions.” Shaka said to then drink some of his tea. “No, I don’t want you to go, Shiva and Agora.”

“But you ask us to shut up.” Agora interrupted.

“And you want peace.” Shiva added.

“I ask you to shup up some seconds and yes, I want peace.” The Virgo Saint smiled to come close where they were. “Since we felt the bond to call us a family, wherever you are it is my peaceful place.” He explained to turn and see his daughter. “Shiva, you can’t imagine how happy I feel when I hear your high heels in the halls of the temple, or your jewellery being noisy. I must admit I adore when you yell of excitement and my happiness sounds exactly as your laughs. I can remember when you were a boring robot, out of yourself, trying to be what I wanted you to be. But now look at you, you are my beautiful pretty daughter. That’s my peace, you stop the suffering in yourself.” Shiva couldn’t hide a bit of tears while cuddle in his left arm while Shaka placed his right hand in Agora’s shoulder. “And you, Agora. You are the most positive person I had met and the only one who I had never seeing hurt anything with life. I’m sure you had reach a kind of wisdom I don’t have because all animals, and even plants, answer you. I’m so honoured that you had call us family even if you have one bonded with blood. And I need to say, you scared me some seconds ago, I totally thought I was walking with another level of Saint.” He smiled seeing Agora with as well a peaceful smile. “You both are here, and I want you here, do you understand? I don’t need anyone but you… maybe with Mu would be enough but he is busy.”

“And the last time he came he got sick” Shiva said cleaning her tears.

“Because you cooked, sister.”

“Agora!” Shiva said a bit angry to the laugh. “Well, I admit was my fault.”

“So, now, kids… thanks for being here. I do understand what you mean by the gifts and now I will accept them totally. And as well I want see yours.”

“We don’t have anything, you don’t like.” Agora said.

But when he and Shiva laughed, Shaka understood was a joke. The Peacock Saint quickly moved to hold the box and took a large tube from inside that was as well wrapped as the other little box. Shaka held them close and noticed the box was from Agora.

“I forgot it in the room in the Sanctuary.” The Lotus Saints explained a bit ashamed. “You know I’m terrible packing.”

“It is fine, don’t worry.” The master smiled to then open it and find a set of three music CDs. “Traditional Tibetan music, meditation music and sitar music.” Shaka smiled widely to open them. “This is perfect for my meditation room, Agora. Thank you so much, son.”

“You are welcome, father.”

“Now open mine!” Shiva said when she opened a bit the wrapped paper before Shaka could open it totally. “Now open the tube!”

Shiva was again all excited, except when the cat decided to stretch and touched her leg. She just moved a bit far from it and saw how Shaka pulled out a big paper with a drawing on it.

“It is a mandala.” Shaka smiled seeing the vibrant colours.

“Yes! I did it all by myself. Fine, Agora helped me to trace with ink.” Shiva came close to point the different details. “In the middle is the Om symbol, and then you can see peacock feathers and lotus flowers here, and I decided to add some pretty flowers you have in your garden. The other things you need to find them while you meditate on it.”

“It is beautiful. I will place it in my room. Thanks, my darling.”

“Welcome, dad. I’m happy you like it.”

Shaka rolled the paper to place it in the tube again and held Shiva close to hug her, Agora didn’t even think twice when he was hugging them as well. Shaka felt in between them and didn’t mind for a second, not even when the cat began to walk around his lap. Thanks to this, Shiva began to sneeze a bit and pushed the cat away.

“I hate those disgusting things.”

“That should be his name.” Agora smiled.

“Disgusting? I do totally agree.”

“No, I will call him ‘achoo’ of course.”

“What?” Shaka asked seeing how Agora moved to hold the kitty.

“I will know when he is close because sister will begin to make those noises.” He then kissed the cat. “You are a beautiful fluffy kitty, aren’t you?”

The Virgo Saint smiled seeing Agora talking with the cat till he heard how Shiva was holding the last gift. Shaka was fast but Shiva quickly land over the gift.

“I want to know what it is!”

The curiosity was always the thing that followed Shiva everywhere in everything. She wanted to know about the gift, and she would do anything to know what it was.

“Shiva! Peacock Saint!” Shaka said trying to hold her and take the gift.

“Hey, Shiva, maybe you don’t know this but…” Agora smiled holding the box close to the cat after remove it from her hands. “There are gifts that people gives you and you can’t open in public. I know, you hadn’t had that situation.”

The youngest Saint kept in silence seeing his master and then smiled a bit.

“Yes, of course. I mean, it isn’t like pyjamas or something.” She laughed a bit nervous. “Fine, if you don’t want to open it in front of us, we will let you open it somewhere else.”

“You know, it is fine.” Shaka stood up to hold the gift. “I will open it. I don’t think is anything bad.” He chuckled hopping it wasn’t indeed something that could give him problems.

“Who sent it?”

“Phoenix Ikki.” Agora said holding the kitty as a baby. “You should learn to read Japanese more quickly, sister.”

Virgo Shaka sighed and opened it slowly to see at least what was before showing it to his students. When the wrap wasn’t a lot he could see a little Japanese symbol in a piece of paper, Agora saw it but he just turned to see other side. He didn’t want to know why it say “love” there, it wasn’t his life or matters after all. But then Shaka opened his eyes widely and smiled.

“What it is?” Shiva asked standing up.

“Don’t you know?” Shaka asked a bit impressed. “Well, then he is great.”

Removing all the wrap around, he then showed a wood frame with four pictures on it. In one was Shiva resting in the stairs of the temple, in other Agora was taking care of the animals that were always around when Shaka meditated. And the other two pictures where the three of them together; one drinking tea in the stairs as well and other meditating over the grass. The pictures were perfectly taken and in black and white.

“Well, was he stalking us?” Shiva asked.

“You removed all the romanticism of the pictures.” Agora sighed. “He just wanted to make it a surprise even to us. I bet he doesn’t have time or even will to stalk us.”

“You are right.” Shaka smiled to place the frame at one side of the Buddha’s statue. “See? I make the place look even more beautiful.”

Shiva and Agora smiled to each other to then hug their master once last time. For Shaka, seeing those pictures bring him more peace than anything else in the world.


End file.
